Inferna
Inferna Girls First Appearance: Chapter 19, "And A Child Shall Lead Them" Appearance Before they're really harmful, Inferna Girls appear as little girls. Nothing unusual, just little girls dressed in a light pink Puritan dress. In their dangerous form, however, they have charred skin and their dress is ragged and black and on fire,, Shooting Inferna Girls while they are in their girl form is useless: bullets will stop just as they are about to hit them, as if they're protected by some kind of invisible shield (you'll even see the round falling to the ground), and explosions will not affect them. Torque encounters them frequently outside the prison near the beginning of the game, where they do not fight but instead comment on Torque's morality, though occasionally they are seen running through a hole they burned in a fence or at a source of fire. In the game, even before they are seen in their dangerous form, they are seen standing in or around fire, which helps the player associate the two when fighting them later. Telltale Sign Flames. Lots of them. Infernas move fast, and trail flames wherever they move. They will also appear from any flames you might encounter late in the game, so think twice before you blow up anything. Attacks Trailing flames is bad enough, because by this point in the game you know that flames hurt quite a bit. Aside from that, their only other attack is to stop briefly and then blow up, dealing damage in a wide radius. It's almost a given that you will take damage while fighting Infernas, just avoid the flames and bombs the best that you can, and curse the game developers for making them attack in groups. How to Kill Them Since they move so fast, unless you're a really good shot, you're just going to waste ammo shooting at them while they're moving. Wait until they stop to blow up, line up your shot quickly, and let them have it as much as you can. Flames that Infernas are going to come out of ALWAYS make a hissing noise that resembles giggling, which is possible to hear even if you aren't close enough to see it. To stop the Inferna from coming out of said fire, just wait until the Inferna makes that really highpitched scream and just toss a shrapnel grenade into the fire. Special Notes Once you kill them, they will leave a small pile of ashes. You must shoot the ashes to completely destroy them, or they will revive. And you REALLY don't want to fight Infernas more than you have to. Ashes can be destroyed by 3 Revolver rounds, or if Ernesto is in tow, he will shoot his Tommy Gun at any ashes he finds to destroy them quickly. Archive Entries 'Clem's Entry' "From what I have witnessed, this manifestation of evil appears to have two distinct forms. The first, a young girl, Puritan dressed, perhaps 13-years of age. This transforms into an all together more disturbing, flaming creature. Both clutch a small hand made doll. To my mind, there is no doubt that these creatures are tied to the three young girls who made witchcraft accusations in the late 1600s, and lead to the incendiary death of eleven innocents."